


Lens of Lust III

by ginwhitlock



Series: Lens of Lust [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, about jasper, against some lockers, more waxing poetic, so uh exhibitionism, they have sex in a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Bella is finally at the receiving end of Jasper's promise.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Lens of Lust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Lens of Lust III

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of Lens of Lust. Not Beta'd.

With my back pressed up against his hardened chest, my neck strained to meet his voice. The soft unfurling of syllables lingered at the curve of my ear. His own lips were pressed firmly into the crown of my skull, his nose tracing wide circles into my roots. 

A chilled hand caught my chin and brought my eyes to meet his. The ones I had dreamed of— with their pools of condensed sugar— were gone. In their place an overflowing river of tar. They glinted like blackened gunmetal, dangerous and inescapable. My doe eyes were lost in them. 

With the heel of his palm still resting on my cheek, he ducked his head in the crook of my neck. His sandy blond curls tickled the tip of my nose. I could smell the power in this gesture, the breathless creature above me with all his eternal wounds, was nestled in the heat of my body, his razorblade teeth just inches from my supple skin. 

His breath returned in a moment, it’s presence washing over my chest in a shoreline wave. 

“Oh darlin’. God, you smell like salvation, ya hear me? Good enough to  _ eat _ .”, Jasper whispered into the soft curl of fine hair at my scalp. 

The curve of my ass rubbed against the clasp of his belt on instinct, his words sending me into a frenzy. 

Both of his hands snapped onto my hips, stilling them without needed strength. In a moment I was pressed up against the thin metal row of lockers. I fisted my hands into the raw hem of his jacket, trying to ground myself. Facing him now, the hunger laid behind his teeth was noticeable. I should’ve been terrified— but Jasper’s soft grin merely made the danger collect in the knot of my underwear. 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as I searched his face, tracing his perfect features with my eyes. His mouth, a sharp line of flesh that was almost blue under the fluorescents, the hollows of his cheeks made concrete with his sire’s venom, the reddened skin lining his coal eyes— which were gazing into mine with a thousand lingering questions. 

They slowly detached from mine and traveled down the expanse of my chest to my covered hips. Slowly he pulled one hand from my side and ran his knuckle over the inseam of my jeans. My legs spread on instinct. 

My eyes fluttered shut as I caught the breath in my throat. 

“You know Isabella,” His fingers started to press into the crease, “you’ve been quite a handful today.” 

“Jasper, loo-k I’m—“

The swirling of rough circles through the fabric ceased. His digits moved to the fly, popping it open, button by button. 

“What Darlin’? You’re sorry? For what? Realizing that my brother doesn’t have your attention anymore?”, our eyes met again, this time holding something deeper than any oasis in the desert. 

His fingertips ran over the band of my cotton underwear. 

Jasper leaned his face in, his perfectly straight nose just millimetres away from mine. With a simple shuffle forward he pressed his lips to mine lightly— just enough to feel the marble exterior. 

The pitch black of his irises became shielded by his pale eyelids as he whispered against my awaiting mouth, “Do you know what you did to me in that shoe box of a classroom?  _ God _ , Edward has no idea just how sweet his blood-singer really is, does he?”

He punctuated the question with the primal claim of my mouth. Filled with feelings I couldn’t— didn’t want to figure out just yet, I kissed him back with the same passion. The world behind him disappeared from my mind. Edwards’s boyish qualities and the sharp fear of getting seen in the back of the hallway faded. All that mattered was the soft pull of his canvas sleeves, the sweet scent of firewood and cinnamon that clung to his very being, and the pool of wetness mounting beneath his calloused hand. 

I moaned into his mouth, the skin underneath my clothes flushing red with the  _ need _ of him inside me. 

I felt him smirk into my lips, slipping the pads of his fingers underneath the waistband and trailing a hot path to my center. I gasped at the sensation. 

“Jesus baby you’re fucking soaked. Is this all for me?” 

I tried to answer his question with only a nod of my head, my mouth only forming open ended sounds, but the gleam in his eyes told of a mischief that wouldn’t let me get by that easily. 

“Answer me Isabella or I swear I’ll make sure the entire school hears how good I’m treatin’ you.” A singular digit pushed into my center. 

A sudden furrow of my eyebrows came with my rushed response, “Yes Jasper it’s all for you—“, a second joined the first, gaining speed, “fuck Jasper— oh God yes— all for you, always for you.” 

The blond’s thumb rubbed circles on my clit, bringing my orgasm to the surface. Whimpers of his name fell out of my mouth in a steady stream as he attached his lips just below my ear. The pressure in the pit of my stomach crescendoed as he sped up his fingers. 

The band snapped in a split second, my vision whiting out as I hissed his name through my teeth. His free hand held tight to my trembling sides as I drowned in the aftershocks. 

As my sight cleared his iced tongue ran up the outline of my neck to my jaw. His lips found mine in a clash of pleasure and his own projection. 

Jasper slowly removed his hand from my panties, bringing his fingers to his mouth. With his eyes locked on mine, he sucked my cum from each digit. I could see the slight scrap of his canines on his ivory knuckles. 

With my wobbly legs steadying, I reached forward and fisted his belt buckle. Within a moment Jasper had reached down and helped me take the overly complicated thing off, sliding it out of the belt loops only to bring his hand back to my own and pull my jeans down and over one of my ankles. The other leg was pulled down to the crest of my foot. 

With them came my ruined underwear— in which the vampire ripped them from my hips without faltering. A purposefully showey wrist shoved them in his back pocket with a quirk of his lip. 

My own went to pull down his wranglers over his ass, going for his boxers in the same breath. Instead, my palms were met with the scarred skin of his naked hips. 

My eyes went wide as I met his upturned brows. 

“What sugar, you didn’t think I was a commando kind of man?”

My head shook in slight disbelief. 

“Well then there are a couple more things about me you’re gonna just bug out about darlin’.” His face lit up in the smile I only dreamed of. A teasing happiness that radiated past his soldier exterior. With a laugh nothing like Alice’s wind chimes. Something deeper. Richer. Like ground tobacco. A forest filled with falling trees. 

My face widened in a rare smirk, “I always pegged you as a man with more layers than just his jeans— I wonder just what else I’ve been wrong about.” 

His mouth was latched on mine again with vampiric speed, a growl reverberating from his chest. Jasper hitched both of my legs around his waist, leveling my heat with his pressing erection. The squeak out of my mouth at the action just caused his jaw to clench. A hand at my waist lined up his cock with my entrance. 

Breaking apart, we both watched in baited breath as he slowly sunk deep, my sex squeezing down on the sudden disturbance. The length of him opened my walls in a overwhelming stretch. 

My hands found their way into the thick of his mane, the spun silk wrapping around my fingers as I pulled in time with his force. 

His hips came to a halt as I felt a sudden pain at my center. His teeth camped into a tight line— the hinge of his mandible tensing. 

“I should’ve known my brother never dared...”, a sharp inhale through his nose rose the hair on the back of my neck. “There’s blood, not much, just enough for me to know.”

My mouth went dry at the admittance.

“Are you okay Jasper? We can stop if—“

A rouge grin unclenched his jaw, “Oh God darlin’ if you think I’m gonna stop fucking a pussy this good, you’ve got me mistaken.”

His hips drew out of my slip in a slow movement. Only when he came to almost pulling out completely, he pushed the tip back in, relieving the discomfort with a deliberate pace. 

My legs wrapped tighter around his waist as he built up speed, stroking my sex with each push and pull. Our noses touched as he whispered sweet nothings into my open mouth. 

“...so tight for my sugar...”

“... my wet little kitten...”

“...yeah girl fuck me back. Fuck me back.”

My knuckles drew in his roots as he bruised my ass into the crevices of the flimsy lockers. 

“Jazz... I need it harder. Fuck me harder.”, I spoke in a soft whisper, afraid he would be too concerned for my safety to even consider it. 

Instead, he nipped my Cupid’s bow and placed a hand behind my head. Squaring his feet, he increased his strokes ten-fold. 

He muffled my moans with his mouth, but the steel behind us groaned in dissatisfaction. My clit buzzed with overflowing stimulation. As if feeling my thoughts, his fingers started to swirl the engorged bud. 

As his hips started to falter, I felt the familiar tightening of wires in my abdomen, building my orgasm brick by electrifying brick. 

With a final flick, Jasper brought me into a mind-numbing release. The air filled with electricity as he stilled deep inside my womb. The ceiling felt as if it would collapse on our heads, the sky clearing into a million fireworks. My mouth instinctively bit into the fabric at his shoulder to quiet the inferno ripping through me. 

Without setting me down, the blond pulled out of my dripping sex and pumped himself a final time onto the outer lips. He lazily ran the tip through my dripping golds, causing a shiver to run through my body. 

With a sated smile, he tucked himself back into his jeans, and helped me slip back into my own, one foot into a pant leg at a time. The ground shook as he gently set me back on my feet, his hands resting at the curve of my ass. 

In a second his belt was buckled and his booted feet pulled me into a kiss so unlike the first we had shared. The shocking warmth of his lips pulled me into a state of bliss. 

“Now you just tell me if my brother ever compares to your  _ dreams _ , darlin’.”


End file.
